


Маски

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Real Person Fiction, Trotsky, Троцкий
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: - Иногда маски лучше не снимать, - сказал он, собираясь уйти, но, черт его знает почему, продолжил стоять, смотря в глаза юноши.- Но почему бы ее не снять, если за ней скрывается нечто прекрасное?





	Маски

**Author's Note:**

> Оно само, честно, оно само. Я видел полторы серии, но меня торкнуло написать что-то странное и ООС-ное.  
> Коллаж моего авторства https://vk.com/paint_it_blackkk?w=wall-123602804_498

\- Почему Вы так не любите маскарад?

Стук трости об пол, полуразворот назад, чтобы окинуть недоуменным взглядом Джексона, напялившего к чему-то маску.

\- Почему Вы так не любите маскарад? Вчера Вы вернули мне маску, сказав при этом, что никогда не любили подобные мероприятия. Почему же? Из-за шума, обилия людей, или же…

\- Из-за масок, - перебил Троцкий, понимая, к чему парень клонит, - Никогда не знаешь, кто под ней скрывается.

\- Вы сейчас ведь имеете в виду не маскарадные маски, не так ли?- парень склоняет голову влево, и Троцкий бьется об заклад, что он там, под маской, улыбается.

\- Не надо задавать риторических вопросов, Вы ведь сами прекрасно все поняли, Джексон. Да, я имею сильную неприязнь к маскам и людям, скрывающимся за ними.

\- Это потому, что Вы привыкли держать все под контролем, а если человек прячет свои эмоции за маской доброты и благодушия, Вы можете не понять его истинных намерений, последствия от которых могут нанести огромный вред Вам и Вашему делу? - быстро затараторил парень. Троцкий вздохнул.

\- Вы совершенно правы, молодой человек. Теперь мы можем закончить? Время уже позднее, Вас наверняка заждалась ваша невеста, - несколько раздраженно выплюнул Лев, резко разворачиваясь, и уже было думал уйти, как услышал смешок за спиной. Повернулся.

\- Что? Где Вы нашли шутку в моих словах, Джексон?

Парень, снимая маску и поправляя сползшие на кончик носа очки, снова усмехнулся:

\- Мне забавно слышать, с какой интонацией Вы говорите о моей невесте.

\- И, простите, с какой же? - Троцкий с тихой усмешкой выдыхает, взмахивая руками.

\- Так раздраженно, будто Вы ревнуете.

Троцкий рассмеялся. Вдохнул, выдохнул, посмотрел на Джексона и по упрямому и победному? взгляду понял, что тот не шутит.

\- То есть Вы серьезно думаете, что я, ревную Вашу невесту к Вам?

\- Наоборот. Вы ревнуете меня к моей невесте, - Фрэнк улыбался, уверенный в своей правоте.

\- Юноша, у Вас не все в порядке с головой. Советую провериться у психолога, а лучше сразу у психиатра, чтобы наверняка, - Троцкий зашагал прочь из комнаты, но Джексон догнал его у двери, по-свойски положил руку на плечо и развернул к себе.

\- Джексон, что Вы себе…

\- Вы сказали, что Вы не любите маски, хотя сами за ней сейчас скрываетесь. Почему Вы не можете открыться? Я свою маску снял, только начав этот разговор, - журналист крепко держал Льва за плечо, не давая отстраниться и уйти, просто куда-нибудь уйти от этой беседы.

Троцкий одарил юношу нечитаемым взглядом, прикрыл на секунду глаза, выдохнул:

\- Иногда маски лучше не снимать, - сказал он, собираясь уйти, но, черт его знает почему, продолжил стоять, смотря в глаза юноши.

\- Но почему бы ее не снять, если за ней скрывается нечто прекрасное?

\- Прекрасное, - усмехнулся Лев, - Вы так уверены, что за моей "маской" скрывается что-то хорошее?

Джексон замялся, отвел взгляд в сторону, обдумывая ответ, поправил очки, а после протянул руку.

\- Коснитесь моей руки. Это не так сложно, коснитесь ее.

Троцкий в который раз тяжело вздохнул, открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но все же молча протянул руку, помедлил пару секунд, а после коснулся руки Фрэнка. Тот же, не видя, но чувствуя прикосновение, - он все это время не отводил взгляда от лица Льва, - тут же переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Троцкого.

\- Если бы за Вашей маской скрывалось что-то плохое, Вы бы не стали протягивать мне руку, верно? - парень говорил очень тихо, но был уверен, что его услышат.

\- Верно, - Троцкий кивнул. Действительно, если бы это было что-то плохое, он бы уже давно ушел. Он хотел, но что-то не давало. Или же кто-то. Этот юнец со своими масками влез в душу, и черт его знает, зачем и что ему надо.

Поцелуй, - да что там поцелуй, невесомое прикосновение губ к губам заставило отвлечься от своих мыслей.  
Троцкий поднимает глаза на Джексона - тот все еще стоит напротив него и держит за плечо. Можно было подумать, что поцелуй ему померещился, если бы собственные губы не горели огнем от прикосновения, а щеки Джексона - от стыда.

\- Вы, может быть, наконец меня отпустите? - голос хриплый, что Троцкий откашливается.  
Фрэнк спохватывается, бормочет извинения и отпускает его, отходя на шаг назад. Лев поправляет пиджак, подхватывает упавшую на пол трость, - и когда уронил?

Стук трости об пол, полуразворот назад, чтобы окинуть мутным взглядом Джексона, опустившего голову и сжимающего в руках маску и портфель.

\- У нас завтра, кхм, интервью в половине одиннадцатого. Не забудьте, Джексон, - Троцкий кивнул, задержал на секунду взгляд на лице юноши, и, наконец, вышел.

Фрэнк мог поклясться, что Лев еле заметно, но улыбнулся, поэтому сам не смог сдержать улыбку.

Это давало ему надежду, что маску с Троцкого можно снять.


End file.
